


Запасной план

by 006_stkglm



Category: A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints (2006), Jumper (2008)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У одних есть целый мир, у других — ничего за пределами своего квартала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запасной план

**Author's Note:**

> [Астория](https://www.google.ru/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CB0QFjAAahUKEwjRvpjajKbHAhVp9HIKHQcuDPI&url=https%3A%2F%2Fru.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2F%25D0%2590%25D1%2581%25D1%2582%25D0%25BE%25D1%2580%25D0%25B8%25D1%258F_\(%25D0%259A%25D1%2583%25D0%25B8%25D0%25BD%25D1%2581\)&ei=0ZLMVZGSIunoywOH3LCQDw&usg=AFQjCNGRQUdSjIieo1eKxvIadG0j4RV2WA&bvm=bv.99804247,d.bGQ) \- район в Квинсе  
>  Джок - пренебрежительное прозвище шотландцев у англичан  
> Таймлайны обоих канонов сдвинуты так, чтобы встретиться где-то посередине.  
> Вольное обращение с событиями биографии [Дито Монтиэля](http://www.vokrug.tv/person/show/Dito_Montiel/)  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 на diary.ru для команды fandom The Eagle 2015

Что сделал бы обычный человек, обнаружив у себя способность к телепортации? Ограбил бы банк, завел квартирку в Венеции и завтракал бы свежеиспеченными круассанами каждое утро где-нибудь в Сен-Жермен, а закаты встречал в Гизе, Киото, на острове Пасха или… да мало ли в мире интересных мест? Самый вероятный сценарий. Гриффин сильно подозревал, что нескольких минут, проведенных под кроватью в луже крови, натекшей из проломленной головы его отца, пока его мать, извиваясь в руке державшего ее за волосы черного здоровяка, молила о пощаде, сильно скорректировали этот сценарий. Он прыгнул прямо оттуда, хотя правила, которые на протяжении нескольких месяцев вдалбливал в его пятилетнюю голову отец, прямо-таки кричали об обратном. Никогда не прыгай, если тебя кто-то может увидеть. Никогда не прыгай рядом с домом. Никогда не прыгай в одно и то же место или из него, дважды. И никогда-никогда не прыгай, если можно обойтись без этого. Это был единственный раз за много-много последующих лет, когда Гриффин нарушил правила.

Прошло почти двенадцать лет, прежде чем он снова встретил паладинов. Он жил тогда на Филиппинах, на небольшом острове с пятьюдесятью тысячами населения, занимавшихся рыбной ловлей и изготовлением из ракушек, кокосовой скорлупы и бамбуковых листьев сувениров, на которые в крупном туристическом центре тремя островами южнее был бешеный спрос. Прыгун — широкоплечий черный парень — был неосторожен: телепортировался с серферной доской прямо на гребень волны и, вопя во всю глотку, скатывался вниз, ловя снисходительные взгляды стариков, чинивших сети, и улыбки собиравших на пляже ракушки девушек. Гриффин собирался подойти к нему в местной версии бара: заведении, которое состояло из тростниковой крыши, двух стен, образованных циновками, и выходившей прямо на море террасой: у парня была привычка пропускать пару стопок местного аналога огненной воды, когда к вечеру море успокаивалось. 

Волны с тихим шорохом набегали на берег. Узкая дорожка от только народившейся луны легкими бликами серебрилась на гребнях. Пляж тонул в густых фиолетовых тенях. Вокруг бумажных фонариков, подвешенных под крышей террасы, вилась вездесущая мошкара. За столиком в центре группа местных шумно играла в какую-то непонятную игру с разноцветными фишками, пара невесть как оказавшихся здесь туристов тусила у стойки. Устроившись в привычном углу, Гриффин наблюдал, как прыгун натянул цветастые бермуды, сунул ноги в шлепки и, подхватив доску, побрел вверх, махнув бармену рукой, — тот махнул в ответ и принялся смешивать коктейль по знакомому уже рецепту. У одного из игроков выпала особенно удачная комбинация, что ознаменовалось дружным радостным воплем и опрокинутыми стульями. Гриффин покачал головой, кинув на них взгляд через плечо, а когда повернулся обратно, пляж был пуст. У стойки, вопреки ожиданиям, прыгуна тоже не обнаружилось. Гриффин нахмурился, шаря взглядом по пляжу и все еще надеясь, что тот в любую секунду появится из отбрасываемых пальмами густых теней. Но секунды шли, ничего не происходило, и между лопатками все сильнее скреблось тревожное ощущение. Он медленно поднялся на ноги, оставив на столике недопитый коктейль, спрыгнул на песок — ноги тут же утонули в нем по щиколотку — и пошел к воде. Через дюжину-другую шагов он заметил в зарослях манго какое-то шевеление. 

Ему повезло что паладины, слишком занятые запутавшейся в холодно мерцающей и потрескивающей электричеством сетке жертвой, его не заметили. Для парня уже ничего нельзя было сделать. Он дергался, словно в эпилептическом припадке. Сначала Гриффин подумал, что это от тока, но потом понял: тот пытался прыгнуть — снова и снова, раз за разом, пока у него из носа не потекла кровь, а правый глаз заволокло чем-то мутным, и он вдруг обмяк и больше не двигался. Здоровый чернокожий мужик с белыми волосами приподнял его голову за волосы, щелкнул полароидом и, разглядывая получившийся снимок, коротко приказал двум помощникам:  
— Пакуйте его. Выдвигаемся из этой дыры, — и прихлопнул на шее москита.

Гриффин лежал в кустах еще долго, после того как они скрылись в теплой тропической ночи, унося с собой брошенное в черный пластиковый мешок тело. Совсем не смерть такого же, как он сам, прыгуна потрясла его до глубины души. Короткая вспышка полароида осветила лицо того, кто командовал, всего лишь на миг, но и этого хватило, чтобы узнать навсегда врезавшиеся в память черты человека, убившего его родителей. 

Наутро Гриффин, поправляя лямку потрепанного рюкзака, взошел на паром, идущий на соседний остров. С него можно было добраться до Джакарты, а оттуда до Австралии. Прыгать стоило из мест, куда он больше никогда не собирался возвращаться. Приткнувшись на палубе между коробками с рыбой, связками бананов и ящиками с бусами из обточенных морем стеклышек и ракушек, Гриффин достал из рюкзака маленький блокнот, перевернул его и написал на первой странице с конца вчерашнюю дату, время, три черточки и, немного подумав, приписал напротив самой верхней оброненное вчера одним из паладинов имя: «Роланд».

***

Что запасной план — это совсем не такая уж бесполезная штука, Гриффин осознал несколько лет спустя, когда очнулся на узкой продавленной койке в Белграде, на окраине города в приюте для бездомных, беженцев и жертв войны. Последнее, что он помнил, — перекошенное лицо Роланда, мучительную боль в сломанной ноге и попытку прыгнуть на колокольню церкви св. Николаса и сбросить оттуда прицепившегося к нему паладина. Судя по тому, что он не был распят на прозекторском столе в каком-нибудь паладинском подвале, отцепиться от Роланда ему все-таки удалось. Гриффин попытался сесть, но, едва приподнявшись на локте, рухнул обратно на койку: ватное тело болело, дрожало и не слушалось. Сидевший напротив старик с всклокоченной седой бородой равнодушно ковырялся обломком грязной пластиковой ложки в банке с бобами, соскребая со стенок остатки красного соуса. На беленом потолке не хватало нескольких кусков штукатурки. Трещины в оконных стеклах были заклеены липкой лентой, кое-где в оконных проемах пузырился натянутый на рамы целлофан. Гриффин тяжело откинулся на тощий матрац. По облупленной спинке кровати, деловито шевеля усами, бежал рыжий таракан. Гриффин вздохнул. Для таких ситуаций надо было предусмотреть условия получше.

***

Гриффин не любил большие города: при таком диком количестве обитающего народа там было практически невозможно найти подходящие для прыжка условия. В глухих подворотнях копошились бомжи, на заправках паслись проститутки, а если попадалась достаточно тихая улица, то там либо были кругом понатыканы камеры, либо неподалеку дежурил патруль. Но именно поэтому города были идеальным местом, чтобы прятаться. Для ребят Роланда прыгун, поехавший из точки А в точку Б на автобусе или метро, становился человеком-невидимкой. Оставалось только выбрать подходящий город. Гриффин недолго ломал голову: раскрутил глобус, закрыл глаза и ткнул наугад, истово надеясь, что не угодит в какой-нибудь Norilsk, и ему не придется учить русский. Шершавая пластиковая поверхность стремительно скользила под подушечкой пальца. Когда движение остановилось, Гриффин открыл глаза и кивнул сам себе — палец уткнулся в Нью-Йорк.

***

Город встретил его удушливой жарой и разноголосым гвалтом. Раскаленный воздух лип к коже, собирался на загривке каплями соленого пота и скатывался вниз, противно щекоча спину. Люди двигались сплошным потоком, снося вся на своем пути и скользя друг по другу равнодушными взглядами. Четверти часа на Манхеттене Гриффину хватило, чтоб спуститься в метро и сесть на первый попавшийся поезд, идущий прочь из центра. Состав протяжно загудел, скрываясь в чернильной темноте тоннеля, и вылетел на солнце только спустя полчаса. Внизу переливалась на солнце широкая лента Ист-Ривер.

К концу дня, после запутанных переходов между станциями метро, бесконечных перекрестков авеню и стрит, где времени, которое отводили пешеходам многочисленные светофоры, едва хватало на то, чтобы пересечь улицу бегом, Гриффин остановился на пригорке над сбегающей вдоль железнодорожных путей Тридцать первой стрит, уперся руками в колени и решил, что ничего больше искать он уже не будет. Перед ним расстилалась обычная, ничем не примечательная улица, каких немало было в любом городе. Преимущественно двухэтажные дома тесно лепились друг к другу. Нижние этажи занимали мастерские, лавки, минимаркеты и забегаловки, в которых предлагали национальную кухню со всех сторон света. Легкие порывы ленивого ветерка гоняли по щербатым тротуарам промасленные обертки из-под гамбургеров и пустые стаканчики из-под кока-колы. Редкие прохожие старались держаться в тени зданий и полотняных навесов, украшавших кафешки. У распахнутых настежь дверей ближайшего магазинчика, обмахиваясь заляпанной чем-то жирным газетой, сидел сморщенный старик в растянутой майке. Возле припаркованной у пожарного крана на другой стороне улицы старой раздолбанной Импалы тусила под доносящуюся из магнитофона какофонию группа подростков: парни стояли кружком, одна из девушек сидела в машине, выставив на улицу загорелые ноги в застиранных кроссовках. Другая — со смуглой кожей, полными губами и темными волнистыми волосами, собранными в пышный хвост — расположилась на капоте. 

Гриффин помотал головой и подошел к старику с газетой:  
— Мистер, не подскажете, тут где-нибудь можно снять квартиру?  
Тот поднял на него ничего не выражающий взгляд блеклых глаз, газета в дряхлых узловатых пальцах замерла.  
— Мистер?  
Старик проскрипел что-то не то на испанском, не то на португальском и возобновил размеренные движения своего «опахала». Гриффин по привычке запустил руку в волосы и поморщился: хоть он и выбрался из белградского клоповника так быстро, как только сумел, стричься налысо все равно пришлось: чертовы вши не оставили выбора.

— Педро не говорит по-английски, чувак, — донеслось с другой стороны улицы. Гриффин оглянулся. Тусившая под музыку компания смотрела теперь на него, даже сидевшая на капоте девушка повернулась в его сторону, машинально накручивая на палец кончики волос. Гриффин подошел ближе:  
— Я только хотел узнать, можно ли тут где снять квартиру. Надолго.   
Компания переглянулась, а потом невысокий кучерявый темноволосый не то итальянец, не то еврейчик в хлопчатобумажной рубашке пожал плечами:  
— Тут-то, наверное, нет, но там, — он махнул рукой в сторону противоположную той, откуда пришел Гриффин, — четыре квартала правее по Стейнуэй-стрит есть многоквартирные дома. Там сдают жилье.  
— Ты издалека приехал? — спросила сидевшая на капоте девушка и, не дожидаясь ответа, представилась, — я Лори.  
— Гриффин. С юга.  
— А по акценту не скажешь, — вмешался рыжеватый парень с бледным плоским лицом, маленькими глазами и светлыми, почти незаметными ресницами. На нем единственном была аккуратно застегнутая на все пуговицы светлая рубашка.  
— По твоему тоже, джок, — парировал Гриффин и компания рассмеялась. Коротко стриженый парень в расстегнутой зеленой безрукавке и мешковатых штанах, возвышавшийся надо всеми на полголовы, крепко пихнул рыжего в плечо:  
— Раскусил он тебя, а, Майки!  
— Мик… в смысле Майк, — рыжий протянул руку и Гриффин с готовностью ее пожал. Следом представились и остальные. Кучерявый оказался все-таки итальянцем — Дито. Прыщеватый нескладный подросток с круглой, коротко стриженой головой и щербиной между передними зубами назвался странным именем Нерф. Долговязого парня в замызганной майке и драных джинсах и с расфокусированным взглядом, который почти не принимал участия в общей беседе, балансируя на пожарном гидранте, звали Джузеппе.  
— Антонио, — здоровяк в зеленой безрукавке представился последним и, заметив взгляд, который исподтишка бросил на него Джузеппе, добавил, — этот дятел мой младший брат.  
Джузеппе, покачнувшись, спрыгнул на землю, по его лицу тенью скользнула блеклая улыбка. Вторую девушку звали Диана. Компания собиралась спустя некоторое время запастись бухлом, забраться на крышу одного из соседних домов и потанцевать. «Ночью не так жарко», — смеясь, объяснили девушки.

Гриффин постоял с ними еще немного, пока они галдели, наперебой обсуждая музыку, доносившуюся из время от времени проезжающих машин, давая роздых уставшим с непривычки ногам. Дито и Майк взахлеб обсуждали планы по созданию собственной группы. Солнце медленно клонилось к загроможденному крышами горизонту. Выщербленный асфальт в его мягком свете вспыхивал яркими искрами, и улица казалась замощенной золотом. Обшарпанные, потускневшие, расписанные уродливыми граффити стены домов в насыщенном сиянии казались стенами волшебного дворца. Улица на миг преобразилась, словно дневное светило обладало силой скрадывать недостатки и возвращать первозданную красоту. Сверху, по наземной линии метро прогрохотал поезд. Гриффин тряхнул головой:  
— Значит в ту сторону, направо и четыре квартала?   
— Ага. Найди бело-синий дом, — посоветовала Лори, откидывая с плеча длинные волосы, — хозяин мистер Питерсон. Он хороший старик, только, — она заговорщически понизила голос, — слегка глуховат.  
Нерф хмыкнул, Джузеппе, покосившись на брата, рассмеялся следом за ним.  
— Глухой, как пень, — Антонио хлопнул Гриффина по плечу, — но все равно не ори слишком громко, а то соседи копов вызовут, все дела.  
— Понял, — улыбнулся Гриффин и, подняв руку, пошел дальше по улице. — Спасибо за помощь. Пока!

Парни дружно рассмеялись, а Лори, грациозно потянувшись, изящно спрыгнула с капота:  
— Еще увидимся, мы все живем тут, в Астории. — Она поправила лямку короткого красного топа, и от Гриффина не укрылись взгляды, которыми проводили этот жест Дито и Антонио.  
— Ага, — снова махнул он в ответ и пошел в указанном направлении.

***

Мистер Питерсон действительно оказался чудовищно глухим, но вести бизнес ему это нисколько не мешало. Поначалу он косился на Гриффина с плохо скрываемым недоверием, но когда тот выдал свою обычную легенду про подработку в семейном предприятии, связанную с частыми разъездами, и достал из кармана замусоленную пачку сотенных купюр, выражая готовность внести арендную плату хоть на год вперед, потеплел и предоставил угловую квартиру. Небольшая, но светлая, она выходила окнами на единственный — по словам мистера Питерсона — клочок зелени в районе ближайших трех кварталов, если не считать поросший бурьяном пустырь на углу в конце квартала, где в позапрошлом году пуэрториканцы сожгли дом какого-то парня, с которым у них вышла ссора. Глядя на то, как на постепенно окутываемой сгущающимися сумерками улице один за другим зажигаются фонари и окна квартир, а витрины, наоборот, укрываются вечерними тенями, Гриффин на какое-то мгновение ощутил укол сожаления, что на самом деле не может остаться жить здесь. Но миг этот быстро прошел — впереди его ждала охота.

***

В следующий раз он появился в Нью-Йорке почти полгода спустя. Промозглая зима отступала, со всех сторон теснимая свежим ветром с Гудзона, жизнерадостным чириканием птиц и распускающимися, несмотря на холодный ветер, почками. Гриффин заплатил хозяину еще за полгода вперед, проверил тайники с ключами от абонентских ячеек, где лежали запасы наличности и паспорта на разные имена, и совсем было собрался уезжать, когда вспомнил, что хотел притащить в Нору — логово, устроенное им в северной, самой безлюдной части Гоби для охоты на паладинов — еще несколько запасных батарей для аккумуляторов. Не то чтобы их нельзя было нигде больше приобрести, но раз уж он все равно здесь оказался…

Знакомую компанию он встретил почти на том же месте на Тридцать первой, когда возвращался обратно. На Лори была белая футболка, джинсовый топ и легкие сапожки, но на капоте на этот раз сидел Антонио: в свободной серой толстовке с потускневшим лого какой-то бейсбольной команды. На скуле у него красовался синяк — свежий поверх старого. Диана меланхолично надувала и лопала пузырь из жвачки, Джузеппе, покачиваясь, тщательно чистил подошву замызганного кроссовка о край бордюра. А вокруг Майка и Дито крутились, тявкая и натягивая в разные стороны перепутанные поводки, несколько собак: бульдожка с приплюснутым носом, такса, пара болонок, и несколько других, смешных, с несоразмерно большими головами на маленьком тельце, названия которых Гриффин не знал.

Лори заметила его первой и, вскинув руку, принялась махать, подзывая к себе. Остальные, оглянувшись, тоже заулыбались.  
— Где ты пропадал? — спросила она на правах самой красивой девушки, которая не допускает мысли о том, что может оставить кого-то равнодушным, когда с приветствиями было покончено. Гриффин пожал плечами:  
— Уезжал по работе.  
Это вызвало бурное оживление. Со всех сторон посыпались вопросы:  
— Работаешь? Где?  
— С дядей, — не моргнув глазом, выдал Гриффин давно заготовленную ложь, — он продает всякое и берет меня с собой, чтоб учился.  
— А тебе разве не надо в колледж ходить? — с сомнением протянул Майк, оглядывая его с ног до головы.   
— Учеба сосет, — откликнулся Антонио, поглубже натягивая капюшон. Заметив, что взгляд Гриффина задержался на его разбитой скуле, он махнул рукой, — а, это отец. Обычное дело.   
Дито попытался переступить с ноги на ногу и чуть не упал — его лодыжки были крепко стянуты небесно-голубым поводком маленькой болонки. Лори, хохоча, подхватила собаку на руки и принялась распутывать его, бегая вокруг Дито. Собаки возбужденно лаяли, видя у нее в руках свою товарку, и только сильнее скакали вокруг. Майк еле удерживал своих, отчаянно рвавшихся поиграть, на расстоянии. Необъятная дама в застиранном цветастом халате и в папильотках на седой голове, высунув в окно внушительный бюст, визгливо требовала угомонить проклятых собак. Антонио послал ее куда подальше и показал средний палец — он и Нерф хохотали, как сумасшедшие, и даже Джузеппе улыбался, повторяя за братом ругательства.  
— Болваны, — покачала головой Лори, но никто, кроме Дито, не обратил на ее слова никакого внимания.

— Мы сейчас в парк, там есть забегаловка, где можно набрать до фига жрачки на доллар. Давай с нами, — предложил Антонио, когда порядок с грехом пополам был восстановлен. Гриффин виновато пожал плечами и приподнял набитые битком тяжеленные пакеты с хозяйственной мелочевкой, которой, как внезапно оказалось, страшно не хватало в Норе. Электрошокер, ножи и два мотка веревки лежали на дне в черном непрозрачном пакете.  
— Мне надо собирать вещи. Завтра поезд. Может, в следующий раз.  
Майк улыбнулся, поближе подтягивая к себе рвущихся к решетке водостока собак:  
— Смотри, мы с Дито скоро уедем в Калифорнию с нашей группой.  
Лори снисходительно улыбнулась, играя с собакой в «кто перетянет перчатку». Антонио спрыгнул с капота:  
— До встречи, — буркнул он и, засунув руки в карманы толстовки, зашагал вниз по улице. Дито, вежливо улыбнувшись, потянул следом своих многочисленных собак. Остальные тоже попрощались.  
— Пока, — Гриффин повернул в другую сторону, неизвестно от чего чувствуя себя так, словно забыл сделать что-то важное.

***

В следующий раз в Нью-Йорк его привела охота. Долгое методичное выслеживание принесло наконец долгожданные плоды. Стена в Норе, которую он использовал как стенд для сбора информации, мало-помалу заполнилась газетными вырезками, его собственными фото и свистнутыми из полицейских участков рапортами о подозрительных происшествиях. Паладины охотились за прыгунами, Гриффин охотился за паладинами, и надеялся на то, что третий раунд с Роландом будет решающим. Тот — или та: Гриффин тоже никак не мог вычислить или подловить прыгуна — на кого они нацелились, обитал на Манхеттене. Паладины методично, изо дня в день прочесывали один и тот же район, а Гриффин таскался за ними, усмехаясь про себя и удивляясь наглости прыгуна, пренебрегавшего самыми элементарными правилами выживания. В монотонной слежке прошла одна неделя, потом вторая. В конце августа, когда ему надоело мотаться за ними по одному и тому же маршруту, Гриффин прицепил им на машину жучок и снова оказался в Астории.

Он проехал лишнюю остановку, сошел на станции на Тридцать шестой авеню и пошел вверх по Тридцать первой, то и дело пиная ботинками невесть откуда взявшиеся тут желтые кленовые листья. На привычном месте не было ни Антонио, ни Лори, ни других ребят. Старик по-прежнему сидел у дверей магазина, но теперь на нем был надет мешковатый непромокаемый плащ, а на коленях лежал мятый пакет из-под гамбургера. Время от времени он запускал внутрь скрюченные узловатые пальцы и бросал на асфальт крошки хлеба. Два или три голубя, взмахивая сизыми крыльями, крутились у его ног. Внизу улицы перекатываясь, громыхал опрокинутый кем-то жестяной мусорный бак, рассыпая вокруг неприглядное содержимое. Гриффин немного постоял на пустом перекрестке, поднял повыше воротник куртки и зашагал дальше. 

К тому времени, как он добрался до дома, где снимал жилье, вовсю моросил противный мелкий дождь. Гриффин забежал в подъезд и одернул куртку — капли воды дробно забарабанили по бледно-синим полосам старого линолеума на полу. Его взгляд машинально упал на висевшую на видном месте доску, куда мистер Питерсон лепил рекламки местных магазинчиков доставки, прачечных, бесплатные скидочные купоны, которые вырезал из газет, и прочую ерунду. Гриффин нахмурился, заметив торчащий из-под разноцветных рекламок нового автосалона, открывшегося на углу Двадцать четвертой и Кресент, и буклета о доставке из китайского ресторанчика листок дешевой бумаги со знакомой фамилией. Он осторожно, чтоб не посыпались остальные рекламки, приподнял удерживающий их магнит и вытянул листовку. Местная церковь сообщала о панихиде по безвременно усопшему. С зернистого листка на него, как всегда, немного отстраненно смотрел младший брат Антонио. 

Сзади раздались шаркающие шаги — мистер Питерсон никогда не закрывал двери в свою квартиру.  
— Что случилось? — сам не зная почему, спросил Гриффин.  
Старик поправил очки и пожал плечами:  
— Несчастный случай на станции. Молодые. Глупые. Всё балуются, всё лезут под поезда…  
Старик говорил еще что-то: наверное, рассказывал подробности — в Астории все всё друг про друга знали. Гриффин не слушал. Угол листка медленно намокал в его мокрых пальцах, чернила на дате двухнедельной давности расплылись неровными пятнами.

Оказавшись в своей маленькой угловой квартире, затхло пахнущей заброшенностью и пылью, Гриффин растянулся на кровати, как был: в одежде и, закинув руки за голову, уставился в потолок. На крашеной акрилом фанере плясали размытые тени — мутный свет уличного фонаря проникал в комнату через занавешенное выцветшей дожелта тюлевой занавеской и залитое каплями разошедшегося дождя окно.

Проснулся он под утро, от того, что маячок на ноутбуке отчаянно пищал, оповещая о том, что датчик переместился за границу штата.   
— Твою мать!  
Гриффин скатился с кровати. Сунул технику в рюкзак, закрутился волчком в поисках куда-то сунутых вчера ключей и, найдя их, с грохотом перескакивая через три ступеньки, скатился с лестницы и выбежал на улицу. 

Дождь кончился еще ночью. Пуэрториканский квартал казался умытым дочиста. В сверкающих стеклах витрин отражалось высокое синее небо и парапеты плоских крыш с торчащими в разные стороны антеннами. Гриффин отказался от привычного маршрута Тридцать первая авеню — Тридцать первая стрит и побежал по Двадцать восьмой к ближайшей станции метро, гадая на бегу, вышли ли паладины на след или их просто отозвали ради охоты на кого-то еще. Он на миг завис на перекрестке с Тридцать пятой — улицы в этой части квартала казались совершенно одинаковыми — но, увидев потрепанный указатель станции метро, уверенно побежал дальше, прижимая рюкзак, чтобы не хлопал по спине, лавируя между редкими в этот час прохожими и перепрыгивая через выставленные на край тротуара мешки с мусором — вдоль улицы тянулись тесно лепившиеся один к другому двухэтажные жилые дома. Вдалеке прогрохотали вагоны подземки. Гриффин заметался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь обогнуть бабку, тяжело опирающуюся на старые, кое-где погнутые уже от столкновений с бордюрами и скейтбордами ходунки, и чуть не растянулся на асфальте, споткнувшись о ноги какого-то парня, сидевшего на ступеньках заброшенного дома.

— Черт! Осторожнее приятель, — гнусаво огрызнулся тот, и Гриффин остановился.  
— Антонио?  
Тот поднял голову. Под глазом багровел свежий, еще не налившийся синяк. Из разбитого носа на землю медленно капала кровавая юшка.  
— Привет, — откликнулся он и добавил, предвосхищая вопрос, — а, это отец. Не обращай внимания. Снова уезжаешь?  
Гриффин вздернул повыше лямку рюкзака.  
— Вроде того.  
Антонио криво усмехнулся — в уголке губ треснула ранка, и он машинально слизнул выступившую кровь — и кивнул.  
— Все сваливают отсюда…

Гриффин впервые в жизни почувствовал странную неловкость за то, что обладал возможностью по щелчку пальцем оказаться в любой точке земного шара. Он стянул с плеча рюкзак и сел на ступеньки рядом с Антонио. Тот продолжал равнодушно смотреть, как капли крови потихоньку впитываются в асфальт.  
— Ты ведь тоже можешь уехать… куда-нибудь, — Гриффин подпихнул его плечом. Антонио скривился, придержав рукой предплечье, и отмахнулся в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.  
— Куда. В сраную Калифорнию что ли, как малыш Дито?  
— Он уехал?  
— Не-а, — Антонию швыркнул носом. На его выцветшую серую толстовку упало несколько кровавых брызг. — У Монти типа сердечный приступ был. Он в больнице.  
Гриффин кивнул. Они немного помолчали.  
— Мне жаль твоего брата.  
Антонио снова криво усмехнулся, утирая кровь с разбитой губы грязным рукавом:  
— Да он был придурком и помер как придурок.   
Он снова швыркнул носом, глядя прямо перед собой. Гриффин молчал, перебирая лямки рюкзака.  
— Знаешь, я всегда думал, что первым буду я, — вдруг сказал Антонио, по-прежнему не глядя на Гриффина, — что отец сначала убьет меня…  
— Дай ему сдачи, — жестко сказал Гриффин, — иначе однажды так и будет.  
Взгляд Антонио сверкнул неожиданно зло.  
— Да много ты понимаешь, чистенький мальчик из богатенького района, а? — Он вскочил на ноги — большой и нахохленный. Гриффин тоже поднялся, закидывая на плечо рюкзак. — Какого хрена ты отираешься у нас в квартале? Вертел я на х** твои советы! Проваливай!   
Он с силой толкнул Гриффина в грудь, и тот покачнулся, поневоле отступая на пару шагов.  
— Проваливай! — Он подкрепил выкрик новым тычком. — Вы все равно все сваливаете! Все равно бросаете ме… — он осекся, сплюнул на асфальт кровавую слюну и, резко развернувшись, зашагал прочь. Гриффин несколько секунд смотрел вслед его удаляющейся фигуре, а потом развернулся и побежал к станции.

***

В списке «самых феерических мудаков по версии Гриффина», в котором долгое время в гордом одиночестве находился Роланд, Дэвид Райс по праву занял первое место. Он нарушил все основные «заповеди выживания» прыгунов в течение часа. Он феерично подставился паладинам, отказывался понимать правила, не слушал никаких доводов, был упрям как баран и думал совсем не той головой, которой следовало. Гриффин был рад избавиться от него каким угодно образом, пусть даже ему пришлось полтора часа провисеть в какой-то горячей точке, зажатым в искореженной опоре ЛЭП между искрящимися высоковольтными проводами. А когда паладины — Роланда с ними не было, и Гриффин искренне понадеялся, что тот добрался до Дэвида: тупой заносчивый говнюк это заслужил — настороженно оглядываясь, вывалились сквозь давно растаявший в подернутом белесым маревом дыма воздухе след от прыжка, сначала дать им скрутить себя сеткой и снять с обесточенной ЛЭП, и только потом, вспоров чертову ловушку хорошо припрятанным ножом, прикончил обоих.

Гриффин выпрямился. На груде битого кирпича у его ног еще хрипел, затихая, один из паладинов. Рядом догорал разрушенный корпус какого-то не то склада, не то завода. Из-за холма в опасной близости доносилось надсадное «бум, бум-м-м» тяжелой артиллерии. Голова от пропущенного удара гудела, правая брючина была распорота от колена и до самого шва внизу. Голень жгло — в ботинок стекало что-то горячее. Гриффин вздохнул. Похоже, ему пришла пора воспользоваться устроенным в Нью-Йорке запасным логовом по прямому назначению. Он подавил в себе желание отправиться прямо туда, припомнил самый тихий и безлюдный мотель на подъездах к Большому Яблоку, откуда уже можно было вызвать такси, и прыгнул.

***

За почти три часа пути таксист сам устал болтать и, наконец, заткнулся. Стояли поздние сумерки. Гриффин из-под полуприкрытых век следил, как в сгущающейся темноте мимо проплывают знакомые обшарпанные дома Астории с крышами, утыканными покосившимися антеннами. Машина неторопливо ползла по скудно освещенным улицам. Таксист свернул на Тридцать пятую, осторожно переваливаясь через кое-как залатанные в асфальте дыры, и вдруг резко ударил по тормозам у самого перекрестка с Двадцать восьмой. Гриффин открыл глаза. В свете фар в двух сантиметрах от ярко-желтого капота бледными перепуганными призраками застыли Дито и Майк.

Тяжело дышащий водитель высунулся в окно:  
— Вам что, жить надоело? — рявкнул он и, словно отмерев от звука его голоса, парни припустили бежать.  
— Идиоты безмозглые, — ворчал он, заводя машину, но Гриффин уже отсчитывал купюры.  
— Я выйду здесь.

На наспех замотанную бинтом и вдобавок затекшую ногу было больно опираться, но Гриффин упрямо ковылял вверх по улице. В доме Антонио горел свет. Двери — входная и москитная с проржавевшей с одного угла сеткой — были распахнуты. Внутри царил беспорядок. Гриффин, прихрамывая, поднялся по лестнице и вошел. В доме царил хаос. Продавленный диван грязно-желтого цвета был опрокинут, включенный телевизор потрескивал и моргал, силясь выдать на разбитый экран какое-то изображение. Под ногами похрустывал рассыпанный попкорн, и перекатывались стеклянные бутылки. Гриффин прошел по узкому коридору. Украшавшие коридор множество лет, судя по грязным следам на обоях, картинки в дешевых рамках висели на своих гвоздиках вкривь и вкось, словно кто-то высокий и тяжелый основательно проехался по стене плечом. Одно или два стекла разбились. У самого входа в кухню стоял высокий обшарпанный холодильник. Распахнутая дверца, заляпанная отпечатками множества грязных пальцев, закрывала обзор. Гриффин осторожно толкнул ее носком ботинка. Что-то посыпалось вниз, проскрежетали осколки, но она поддалась. На полу тесной кухни неловко подвернув под себя левую руку лежал грузный мужчина лет сорока — сорока пяти. Из-под его головы по продавленному линолеуму медленно растекалось большое темное пятно. В углу, возле заваленной посудой раковины, сжимая в руке окровавленную бейсбольную биту, стоял Антонио. Из-под неплотно прикрытой дверцы холодильника на пол капало прокисшее молоко.

Антонио медленно, как во сне поднял голову.  
— Я только хотел, чтобы он перестал, — сказал он растерянно, — просто хотел, чтобы он перестал. Рубашка-безрукавка на нем была надорвана по шву. Сквозь прореху на боку виднелся здоровенный фиолетовый синяк.  
— Я так и понял, — кивнул Гриффин, и Антонио, скривившись словно от боли, скользнул рукой по коротким волосам. Вдалеке раздался вой сирен. В темноте на улице какая-то женщина, задыхаясь на бегу, кричала:  
— Тони! Мальчик, что же ты наделал?! Тони!

Гриффин шагнул ближе — под ногами что-то хлюпало и хрустело — и положил руку ему на предплечье. Антонио поднял голову. На его обычно жестоком лице было до странности потерянное выражение.  
— Какого черта ты делаешь? — прошептал он.  
Гриффин усмехнулся:  
— Я должен много чего рассказать о себе. Но самое главное: у меня всегда есть запасной план, — сказал он. И прыгнул.


End file.
